


Movie night

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anyways this is gay and fluffy and so am I enjoy, F/F, Very useless lesbians, god I love my gay children, hella gay, like hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: After her Splatfest win, Pearl invites Marina over for movie night anboth have a really hard time trying not to be gay.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuicePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicePanda/gifts).



Pearl had everything prepared for tonight. Tons of snacks, drinks with more sugar than liquid to keep them up all night, and a whole stack of movies that she had carefully picked out. She told Marina that she was going to to enjoy this night, and Pearl was dead set on keeping her word. She felt pride while her gaze swept over the full table. She had made sure to buy all the snacks that she knew Marina loved, and in the freezer was even a whole tub of her favorite ice cream waiting.  
The small inkling grinned triumphantly, Marina would surely be impressed about how nice and thoughtful she was! She had planned to be super charming and nice tonight, to sweep the beautiful octoling off her feet.

Unfortunately, all her plans to be confident and a gentlesquid went down the drain the moment she heard a knock on the door.  
All of a sudden her heart was beating way too fast and heat was rising up in her cheeks.  
She gulped heavily as she turned to the door, mouth suddenly dry.  
Every step towards the entrance of her apartment seemed so much harder than the last, and she had force herself for each of them.  
Eventually she stood in front of the gate to hell, although, it was more like she was letting hell into her home.  
She inhaled deeply, put on her best smile, and opened the door to greet her friend and co-worker.  
The DJ stood in front of her with a small, soft smile, happy to see her music partner. Little melting snowflakes were dotting her thick jacket, a sign of how cold it had gotten the last few days.  
“Hey Pearlie, good to see you!”  
She hugged the small inkling, squeezing her softly, partly to greet her, partly to steal some of her warmth because the octoling was _freezing._  
Pearl lost all ability to speak for a moment, but she had gotten better at controlling her inner gay around this walking goddess, so she recovered quickly.  
“Yo, heh, glad you could make it.” Her voice sounded slightly muffled since she was still pressed against Marina, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.  
When the octoling finally let go of her, Pearl quickly stepped aside to let her friend in, silently praying that the blush on her face wasn’t too visible.  
She closed the door behind her, giving her a bit more time to recover completely.  
“You sure bought a lot, Pearlie.” The octoling said slightly concerned, while she looked at the mountain of snacks on the table before her.  
“Well yeah, we need to have enough for the whole night after all.”  
She grinned and gestured towards the stack of movies that somehow still fit onto the loaded table.  
“Just choose whatever you like or seems interesting to you, I’ll just blame you if isn’t good.”  
She left for a moment to get several out of the closet in her room, and returned with them to a slightly puzzled Marina.  
“Those are all fantasy movies Pearlie. I thought you prefer sci-fi?”  
Feeling her cheeks heat up once again, the inkling looked to the side. “...like I said, I wanted you to enjoy it even if you don’t like movies that much, so I thought it would be better if their at least from a genre you like.” she mumbled, quickly walking over and dumping the blankets onto the couch.  
“Awww, Pearlie, you can actually be really sweet sometimes!”  
The tall girl giggled softly, and Pearls heart felt like it just did a backflip. Somehow she still managed to respond, pretending to scoff at the octolings words.  
“I’m not sweet, I just thought if you enjoyed this, you would watch a movie with me more often.”  
She realized too late that this really wasn’t helping her case here.  
“A-anyway, hurry up and pick a movie, I wanna get started already.”  
The slightly blushing inkling muttered, crossing her arms.  
Marina hummed thoughtfully as she looked through the movies. Most of them were adapted by books which she had read before.  
“How about this one?” She held up one of the cases for Pearl to see.  
“Lord of the Squidrings, huh? Alright then, put it in.”  
As she went to switch off the lights, she heard Marina snort.  
“You want me to put *it* in, Pearlie?”  
Pearl turned around to find Marina sitting in front of the TV, her shoulders trembling with barely contained laughter, together with a grin and a slight blush on her face.  
“Marina!” The smaller girl groaned, a deeper blush growing on her own face.  
The inklings reaction seemed to give her the last push, because Marina immediately broke it into howling laughter, which took her several minutes to recover from.  
“Are you done?” Pearl eventually asked when Marinas laughter had died down to a weak giggle.  
“Y-yeah, I am,” she said, still wheezing, and finally put in the movie.  
Pearl rolled her eyes and flicked of the light, before carefully walking back to the couch so she wouldn’t bump into anything in the dark.  
She grabbed the remote and let herself fall onto the seats, and Marina soon followed.

Pearl had to admit that the movie wasn’t that bad, although she’d never say it out loud.  
Marina made comments about similarities or differences with the books every now and then, and Pearl listened intently to her friend, especially when she started rambling, even though it caused her to missed some parts of the movie.  
They were in the middle of the second part of the trilogy, both comfortably under their blankets, when Pearl suddenly felt the octolings head resting against her shoulder.  
Her small body stiffened, eyes wide and frozen to the TV, although she wasn’t processing what was happening in the story at all.  
She was suddenly hyper aware of the tentacles brushing against her, of the octolings soft breathing, and the fact that she smelled really nice, _oh god stop think about how she smells Pearl that’s so creepy-_  
“I’m sorry!” The weight on her shoulder disappeared as the other girl, who had noticed her stiffness and misinterpreted it as discomfort instead of gay panic, shot up and moved away from the inkling.  
“I-I just... uh... I...” she stuttered in embarrassment, desperately looking for words. That wasn’t something that people who where _just friends_  did, right? Leaning onto someone like that? But she couldn’t help it, she just... really wanted to cuddle with her cute little Pearlie- Oh dear did she just think _her_ Pearlie?! She really had to get herself more under control, no matter how adorable the inkling was.  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m really so-“  
“No! Nono, I mean, don’t worry, you didn’t make uncomfortable. I really don’t mind it, it was just... unexpected.” Pearl reassured her quickly, moving closer and closing the distance Marina had created between them a moment before, a bit closer even than before, although she didn’t seem to notice.  
Marina was about to reply, but she froze when saw those big, golden eyes, which held a soft and gentle glow, which was so rare to see from the inkling.  
She almost forgot how to breath in for a moment.  
Pearl opened her mouth as if to say something, but she was cut off as they were both shrouded in sudden darkness.  
“What the-“  
Pearl looked around in confusion, until her glance fell on the window.  
The snow, which had fallen slowly before with smaller flakes, was now falling wildly in big clusters.  
“Ah squit, the snow must have caused a blackout.“  
The older girl looked disappointed, watching the flakes fall with a small pout.  
Meanwhile Marina was clutching her chest and feeling her wildly beating heart. She was still recovering from the moment before, and she was convinced that her blush could be seen even in the dark.  
She barely registered what her small friend was saying, glancing over to where she was standing.  
“Oh dear...”  
She sighed softly in disappointment.  
“I guess I’ll better get home the-“  
“Are you insane?! I won’t let you go outside in that weather! You can sleep here tonight, it’s no problem. You can even take my bed, I don’t want to let you sleep on the couch.”  
“I-I can’t just sleep in your bed! I don’t mind the couch!”  
“You know, my bed is big enough for both of us.”  
Pearls face immediately felt like it was burning, thankful that the darkness was hiding her deeply blushing face.  
*Did she just actually say that?!*  
“I-I mean... it’s really big... there’s enough space so that we don’t even have to touch each other.”  
Not that she would mind that.  
Marina was sure that her face was glowing in the dark right now, looking anywhere but the inkling even though they couldn’t even really see each other in the dark.  
“I-I mean... if you’re okay with that... T-then I don’t mind either...”  
She mumbled, her voice getting more and more quiet towards the end.  
“Alright, guess that settled then.” the smaller one said, already grabbing a flashlight from her dresser.

Soon they were both in they’re pajamas, comfortably snuggled under Pearls blanket, although both were lying almost on their edge of the bed, and the flashlight between them so they could see at least a little. It was too early to sleep, so they both were now looking for something to talk about, to break the awkward silence hanging over them.  
“You know... since I had to watch movies with you, and we don’t have anything else to do, maybe we could read a book together now. I have one in my bag that I read on the way here...”  
She mumbled softly, her hands nervously fiddling with her hair.  
She could feel Pearls surprised gaze on her and looked to the side. “I mean, we don’t have to of course, I just tho-“  
“No, no, we can do that! It sounds, uh, interesting, sure, let’s do it!”  
The rapper cursed herself for stumbling around so mich with her words, but hearing Marinas giggle suddenly made it not that bad.  
The octoling pulled out a rather thick book out of her bag, which she had conveniently placed bext to her side of the bed.  
They both moved closer together, but still not enough to that they were really touching, just brushing each other every now and then.  
Pearl had grabbed the flashlight and was directing the light to the book that Marina already opened, going back from her book to the first page. Noticing the cover, the inkling leaned a bit closer to catch a better glimpse at it.  
“That looks... kinda sci-fish. I thought you don’t like that?”  
Marina sheepishly glanced to the side as she responded with a mumble: “Yeah, but... you like it, and I thought I could a get bit more into it... so, we, uh, could talk about it a bit maybe.”  
“Oh.” was the rappers only response, as both of their blushes grew.  
Marina held the book so that they could both see and read the pages, but Pearl knew that she herself wasn’t the fastest reader, so Marina would probably finish the pages faster than her.  
She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the slightly awkward silence between them.  
“Maybe we could take turn reading out loud?” The inkling asked, looking up at her taller friend.  
“That’s not a bad idea. Do you want me to start?”  
Pearl just shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.”

With the passing of time Pearl encountered two problems with the whole situation they were in: One, Marinas soft and calming voice kept lulling her in, and she had a hard time keeping up with her.  
Two, that the position they were in got increasingly awkward and uncomfortable, leading to her squirming every few minutes.  
She was once again readjusting herself into a more comfortable position when she noticed that Marina had stopped reading and was looking at her.  
„Is everything alright?“ she asked, concern audible in her voice.  
“It’s... kind of getting uncomfortable you see, sitting like this the whole time and having to look over to you to see the book, you know?”  
“Hm... You’re not wrong, it isn’t the best position I guess...”  
The octoling hummed thoughtfully, until she suddenly blurted out: “Maybe you could sit on my lap, that’d probably be more comfortable for both of us.”  
Silence filled the room while they both took in and fully comprehended those words. Marina was the first to speak again: “I-I’m sorry! That’s- that’s not something friends do, right?”  
She stared down, a lump forming in her throat. Cod, now she had made it all weird and awkward. What would Pearl think of her now? Did she just ruin their friendship?!  
Anxiety was growing in the younger girl, her mind completely overthinking and immediately plotting out all the worst case scenarios.  
“Well, then, let’s _be_ something that does something like that!”  
The inklings words immediately stopped her racing train of thoughts , leaving her wide eyed while she processed them.  
“I-I... I mean... if you.... if you’d want that. I... uh... N-never mind, please forget I ever said that...”  
Now it was her turn to look away and panic internally, the face burning with shame.  
Another silence, even heavier than the last fell over them, while Pearl resisted the urge to jump out of her window, and Marina tried to calm her wildly beating heart so she could speak again.  
“I...” she began, her voice pitched awfully high and almost immediately breaking.  
“I would... I actually wouldn’t mind that. T-to be... something like that...”  
Pearls stared at her with wide golden eyes.  
“Oh. I- I mean, really? Like, are you sure and serious and not just joking? So like, you like me. Like, like like?” The older girl couldn’t stop her rambling, she was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening right now.  
Marina couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable the inkling looked with the pink blush covering her face and the hopeful glow in her eyes. “Of course silly, I would never joke about something like that. I thought it was so obvious that I like you like... _that_ , I just kept embarrassing myself in front of you.”  
Suddenly her expression became softer, more shy.  
“So you... like like me too?”  
Pearl huffed at that.  
“Of course I do! How could I not? You’re nice and sweet and gentle and beautiful and I should really stop talking now.”  
Marina grinned and moved a bit closer so their shoulders were touching now.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t mind to hear more of that~.”  
The only response she got were a few indecipherable, squeaky noises from her friend, who tried not to panic at their closeness.  
“A-anyway,” she stuttered after she caught herself, “a-are we like... a thing now? Like are we...” she paused before she mumbled the last word with a high pitched voice, “...girlfriends?”  
The little burst of confidence that Marina had experienced a moment ago due to Pearls compliments immediately disappeared, and she looked to the side shyly again. “I-I think so...” she mumbled, a small smile on her face.  
“That’s... that’s great. Nice. Awesome. It’s awesome. You’re awesome. I’m awesome. We’re awesome. And girlfriends.”  
Pearl grinned brightly at her now girlfriend, but it soon turned into a smug smile.  
“Alright, so what was that about sitting in your lap?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I’m trash hope you enjoyed this friens. If you read my other, bigger story, I swear I’m working on the next chapter.  
> Join my Discord friens -> https://discord.gg/9BBX55f


End file.
